


Happy 11th Birthday Cassiel!

by Angelheart01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Balloons, Bees, Candy, Cas smiles, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel’s True Form, Destiel - Freeform, Honey, Pie, Surprise Party, angel grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelheart01/pseuds/Angelheart01
Summary: It’s Cassiel’s birthday or rather the day Dean first met Castiel and everyone wants to make sure Cas has a birthday he’ll never forgetalsoA retelling of the story of how Cas and Dean first met each other in season 4 of Supernatural!Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Today is Castiel’s 11th birthday! Or rather 11 years since Dean and Cas first met each other

Castiel is actually a few thousand years old, but Dean doesn’t care, he loves his angel Cas and Cas loves Dean very much!

Happy birthday angel! Happy Birthday Castiel! Dean said happily

Cas smiles and said “thank you Dean”

“I still don’t understand that reference it’s not like I had a birth”

“Well Cas think of this day as a special day to celebrate knowing how much you mean to us” Dean said

Cas blushed a shade of rosy pink on his warm cheeks

”Thank you Dean that means a lot to me, you are very dear to me as well I’ll never forget the day that I rebelled against heaven and fell to earth to save your soul from hell

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition”

Everyone comes to Cas’ birthday party, Sam, Jack, Claire, Mary, Rowena, and Cas’ brother Gabriel aka the trickster who brought lots of candy, chocolate and lollipops to Cas’ party

Jack and Claire were decorating the bunker and Sam and Gabriel made a few pies for Cas, Rowena and Mary got gifts for Cas and Dean made sure Cas was comfortable and happy, Cas’ father Chuck even shows up for a special visit

There are balloons hanging around everywhere and Dean put a party hat on Cas’ head, Cas was wearing a big glittery birthday party hat with a big ball on top of it that said 11 on it

Everyone even Cas’ tiny winged friends the bees came to Castiel’s birthday party! The bees happily buzz around Castiel

Castiel was not naked and covered in bees but maybe later he might be and the bees happily sip sweet sugar water from a flower bowl at the tiny bee bar that was set up for them

Everyone wishes Cas a very happy birthday and everyone has a piece of birthday pie

”Let’s tell everyone here about the story of how we first me each other” Cas said

”I think that sounds awesome” Dean said

Gabriel was eating a chocolate bar and said “O this is a story I got to hear” 

Jack said “father please tell me”

Dean and Cas reminisce about their first encounter 11 years ago that changed there life forever

Dean still rememberers it all like it was yesterday on that one fine summer day 11 years ago on September 18th 2008 and Cas rememberers everything that happened the day he rescued Dean, because Cas never forgets anything

How can Dean possibly forget the day he first met his best bud Castiel

Dean would of never thought he could ever have such a special bond with someone like Cas, 11 years ago Dean never even thought angels like Cas even existed

Dean still remembers the first words Castiel every said to him “I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition”

Dean woke up “Where am i”?

Dean relished he was in hell, tied down and trapped in the pit of hell

Dean panics and calls for help “ Help, help me, Please somebody help me”!

Dean found his soul in hell calling for Sammy!

Suddenly Dean’s prayer was answered and something big was coming for Dean

The ground shook and rumbled from a powerful supernatural force

“Who’s there”?

Something big, giant true form angel sized appears

A humungous, gigantic, enormous, massive hand snatched Dean’s soul from deep in the pit of hell

What ever it was it left a huge, red hand print on Dean’s arm, what ever left that hand print was big, powerful and branded Dean’s soul with it’s own hand mark

Was Dean saved? Or did Dean come face to face with a big, bad demon boss?

Then the next thing Dean knew is he woke up alive and out of hell, but only to find himself buried alive in a wooden pine box under ground, in the dirt

Dean yelled “Help, somebody help me”

Dean popped open the box and dig his way out of the dirt that was spilling on top of him

Dean reaches the surface and gasped for a breath of fresh air, Dean can feel the warmth sunlight shining on him and shining in his eyes

Dean was covered in dirt and extremely tiered goes to get help

Dean looks around him there is a giant circle, crater, hole in the ground from a powerful force of something supernatural that surrounded the spot where Dean was

All the trees in that spot were knocked down flat on the ground, almost as if a bomb went off in that one spot where Dean was buried

Whatever pulled Dean out of hell must of been big, really big to make that big an impact and knock down that many trees!

Dean conveniently comes across an empty store as if something was waiting for him

The door was unlocked so Dean went inside to grab some supplies, he needed water he opened a fridge and there was a cold bottle of water there

Dean also shops around and there was all his favorite snacks and Dean even came across a girly porn magazine he found it quite appealing

Dean opened up a cash register with some money still inside it, and Dean took out some cash stealing it

Someone or something was watching Dean and soon then the lights began to flicker and the tv turns itself on to a black and white static fuzzy picture, Dean turned off the tv

A radio turns on and starts to play country music then the tv turned itself back on, or did something turn it back on?

A high pitched volume pierces his ears and the glass windows shader

Dean covered his ears and falls to the floor and is covered in broken glass from the windows, Dean is unaware that that high pitched screeching sound was Cas talking in his true voice to Dean

Dean makes a phone call to Bobby, and Bobby hangs up on Dean not believing it’s really Dean calling, so Dean calls Bobby again Bobby said “This isn’t funny, call again and I’ll kill you” and Dean was out of change so Dean decided just to go back home

Baby Dean’s car won’t start up, the battery went dead, and it has no gas in it, so Dean hot-wires an old abandoned car parked in front on the store and drives to Bobby’s place

When Dean he is immediately attacked by his friend in an unfriendly greeting, Bobby then realizes it’s really Dean and not some kind of demonic monster pretending to be Dean

Sam at first doesn’t believe Dean is really alive and fights with Dean until, Bobby breaks it up with the news that Dean is really here and alive, Sam and Dean hug each other Sam was grateful to have Dean alive again

Later Dean and Sam go to an old diner where’s some demons we’re hanging out, Dean though maybe it was a demon who pulled him out of hell

The demons told Dean it wasn’t any of them, not even Lilith or Ruby

Dean said maybe it was Godzilla, or some big, bad demon boss that dragged him out of hell, because honestly no one really knows

Even the demons seemed afraid of whatever pulled Dean out of hell, because this thing was obviously way more powerful then a demon

Later on that day, Dean rememberers being at a this physic lady’s house and trying to contact spirits during a ritual involving holding hands by candle light, the name she said she was speaking to was Castiel

Cas try’s to warn her his true form is not for her eyes to see but she would not listen to Castile and continued to spy on his true form so Cas burned out her eyes with holy fire from the cancels that sat before her on the table, the candles suddenly ignited into an anger, fearsome, ferocious, flam the woman went blind and could no longer see anything and could never see an angel’s true form


	2. “I’m the one who gripped you tight”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how Castiel and Dean Winchester first met each other and thus Destiel was born

The first thing Dean remembers is being in an old barn and then the next thing he knows there stood the love of his life in his sexy vessel wearing a trench coat and blue tie

As the door swings open and a tall shadowy figure approaches the lights explode one by one something big and bad was coming for Dean

As sparks of light flew into the air and sparkled around the room like fairy dust

Dean and Bobby shoot at the trench coated man, but that doesn’t seem to bother or hurt the angel man as he continues to approach Dean and Bobby

Dean couldn’t believe his eyes who was this mysterious man and a set of stunning, sparkling blue eyes were staring back at him, and a full head of dark hair

The blue eyed, dark haired man with the glowing eyes that were full of grace came closer to Dean

Was this stunningly handsome trench coated man some kind of big bad demon boss who tanked Dean’s soul out of the pit? Or was Dean finally saved by one of the good guys?

“Hello Dean” Castiel spoke softly

“Who are you”? Dean asked scared

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition” the trench coated man answered

”Ya, thanks for that” Dean said

Cas nods his head yes and stairs at Dean intensity, with his big, beautiful, blue eyes

Dean takes a silver knife and sticks it through the trench coated man’s chest right through his heart

Dean stabs Castiel in his chest, right in his heart with a silver knife

The trench coated man, Castiel just looks down at the silver knife in his chest unfazed and unharmed by the attack and just pulls the silver knife out of his chest and drops the knife to the floor, ground remaining unharmed

Then Bobby try’s to strike the trench coated man from behind with a metal pipe

Castiel quickly turns around grabs Bobby’s arm aand holds out his two figures and touches Bobby’s forehead and knocks Bobby out cold as Bobby falls asleep and faints dropping to the floor

Bobby try’s to attack Castiel from behind with a metal pipe, and Castiel turns around quickly and grabs Bobby’s arm, stops Bobby from hitting him and then Castiel presses his two fingers two Bobby’s forehead and knocks Bobby out cold, and puts him to sleep, Bobby falls to the floor, ground

Dean is shocked at what just happened, Castiel looks at Dean concerned and said we need to talk Dean... alone

Dean watched in terror as his best friend falls to the ground in defeat and the trench coated man approach’s Dean and looks him straight in the eyes

“Your friend is alive” Castiel said

Dean asks “Who are you”?

“Castiel” the winged man answered

“Ya I know that much, I mean what are you”

“I’m an angel of the lord”

“Get the hell out of here, there’s no such thing” Dean spoke in disbelief

”This is your problem Dean you have no faith”

Rumbling sounds, and Castiel shows Dean his wings

Castiel shows Dean his two huge wings

”Some angel you are, you burned out that poor woman’s eyes”

“I warned her not to spy on my true form, it can be overwhelming to humans so can my real voice”

“I warned her not to spy on my true form it can be.. overwhelming to humans, so can my real voice but you already know that”

“You mean at the gas station and motel, that was you talking? Buddy next time lower the volume”

Cas nods his head a yes

“Buddy, next time lower the volume”

“It was my mistake serton people, special people can proceed my visage, I thought you were one of them”

“And what visage, are you in? A holy tax accountant”?

“Ya and what message, visage is this? Holy tax accountant”?

“This... this is a vessel” Castiel said awkwardly

“Your possessing some poor bastard”? Dean asked sarcastically

“He’s a devout man, he actually prayed for this” Castiel said

”Ya well look pal I’m not buying what your selling, so who are you really”? Dean said

”I just told you” Castiel said

”Right, so why would an angel rescue me from hell”?

Dean asked suspiciously

“Good things do happen Dean” Castiel replied

”Not in my experience” Dean said definitely

“What’s the matter?, You don’t think you deserve to be saved”? Castiel asked curiously

“Why’d you do it”? Dean questioned still suspiciously, curiously

“Because God commanded it” Castiel answered 

“Because we have work for you” Castiel replied

And ever since that day Dean and Castiel became very good friends with each other and grew closer now they have a profound bond that can never be broken 

“So Cas did you really touch my junk when you gripped me tight”? Dean asked curiously

“Castiel clears his throat and answers “Well Dean, I did put you back together again so I suppose so”

Dean smiles at Castiel and gives Castiel a big birthday kiss on the cheek

“I love you angel”

“I love you too Dean” Castiel said

“I can’t wait until you’re 12th birthday next year Dean said excited 

“Me to Dean, me to” Cas said smiling


End file.
